A Lie in Wednesday
by Prominensa
Summary: Detik itu Sarada melihat ada hujan kecil di wajah Boruto. [Borusara Rate T-Angst for Challenge]


**A Borusara Fanfiction**

 **By Zuppa Soup**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Untuk keterangan text yang diberi nama Uchiha Sarada adalah flashback.**

 **Untuk keterangan text yang diberi nama Uzumaki Boruto adalah masa sekarang.**

 **Minggu [Uchiha Sarada]**

Cakrawala senja menampilkan pesonanya. Dengan mata telanjang seorang gadis menatap indahnya pesona senja tanpa ekspresi. Semilir angin membuat tatanan rambut hitam pendeknya sedikit berantakan. Dengan lembut ia menyelipkan beberapa anak rambut ke belakang telinga.

"Sudah sore ..., " gumam gadis beriris mata hitam bak arang.

Ia masih berdiri. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia memilih meletakkan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput yang diinjaknya. Masih tanpa ekspresi—sang gadis berdiam diri sambil menekuk kedua lutut.

Tidak terasa batas senja sudah menghilang. Sebagai gantinya sang malam segera berjaga. Satu persatu kelap-kelip bintang bermunculan. Rembulan pun tersenyum kegirangan, karena merasa sebagai tokoh utama dalam sebuah cerita yang berjudul 'Malam'.

Gadis itu—Sarada Uchiha, cepat-cepat mengoprek isi tas yang sedari tadi ia tenteng."Ah, ini dia," ucapnya saat dirasa sudah menemukan sesuatu. Sebuah pena dengan tinta hitam dan binder _cover_ monokrom menjadi objek spesial yang berpindah di tangannya.

Ia membetulkan kacamata _maroon_ nya yang sedikit bergeser dari pangkal hidung. Sambil menghela napas dengan kasar, Sarada mulai melakukan aktivitasnya—menulis.

Senandung kecil lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Sedikitpun tidak ada perasaan aneh—meski dirinya sadar sedang memakai seragam _sailor_ di hari Minggu dan berada di bukit belakang sekolah di jam makan malam.

Pena itu terus bergesekan dengan kertas binder putih yang kini penuh tinta coretan. Sarada terus menulis tanpa memikirkan bunyi ponsel yang terus berbunyi.

 **My Sweety Bolt** ❤

Tulisan yang tertera di **LCD** ponselnya. Sarada sedikitpun tidak merasa khawatir jikalau si penelpon akan marah ketika ia mengabaikannya.

Sarada melirik sekilas ke arah ponsel. Cahaya dari layar ponselnya sedikit menyilaukan. Pupilnya mengecil—dalam cahaya redup terlihat kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

Saking tidak tahannya mendengar _ringtone_ ponsel yang tidak kunjung berhenti—Sarada memilih mengambil ponsel dan memandanginya cukup lama.

Ada tetesan air yang membasahi layar ponsel itu. Rasanya asin dan bening. Dengan ibu jari yang sedikit bergetar, Sarada mengusap tanda hijau ke arah tulisan ' _reject_ ' pada layar ponsel.

"Boruto, maaf ... "

Masih dengan lutut menekuk; jari bergetar; Sarada menundukkan kepala sampai tetesan asin itu membasahi roknya. Sarada sesenggukkan sambil terus berucap maaf.

 **Minggu [Uzumaki Boruto]**

Ia hanya seorang pemuda biasa. Namun, banyak yang tidak suka dengan perangainya. Seringkali emosinya tidak stabil dan dimuntahkan sembarangan. Beberapa korbannya menyatakan, ia akan menghajar siapapun yang menurutnya adalah virus di mata _shappire_ nya.

Pemuda itu duduk di halte. Melamun tidak jelas. Dua bus yang seharusnya ia naiki sebagai transport ke kampus, ia abaikan begitu saja. Hingga kaleng minuman yang sedari tadi ia pegang terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya.

 **Tang**

Bunyi kaleng yang terpantul di lantai paving halte. Uzumaki Boruto langsung terbangun dan seperti orang ling-lung menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Rambut pirang jabriknya bergoyang karena semilir angin. Boruto memejamkan kedua mata sejenak. Ia mendongak sambil menghirup oksigen pagi yang diciptakan oleh Sang Maha Kuasa.

Beberapa menit kemudian bus yang ditunggu datang. Boruto menoleh dan segera bangkit dari bangku halte. Dengan keadaan lesu ia menaiki bus dan mencari tempat untuk duduk.

Ia melamun (lagi) ke arah jendela kaca bus. Pemandangan di luar terasa monoton baginya. Sudah beratus-ratus kali ia melewati tempat yang sama ketika ia harus menimba ilmu. Melahirkan rasa jengah di dalam hati.

Bunyi ponsel membuyarkan lamunan Boruto. Ia raih ponsel di kantong celana jeans miliknya. Ekspresinya datar ketika melihat layar **LCD** yang menampilkan sesuatu.

 _Meeting_ :

 **My Lovely Salad** ❤

 **on Wednesday 16:00**

"Ah, _alarm's note_ ," gumam Boruto.

Sepertinya Boruto sengaja menyetel _alarm's note_ yang harusnya berbunyi hari Rabu, tetapi ia setel di hari Minggu.

Boruto tersenyum saat melihat tampilan **LCD** yang berganti menjadi potret seorang gadis. Rambut dan iris matanya hitam pekat. Ekspresinya tersenyum dan terlihat malu-malu.

Boruto bergumam tidak jelas—ada lengkungan ke atas detik itu. Namun, matanya tidak bisa berbohong, jika ia sedang merindukan sosok seseorang. Memilih menahan rindu mungkin itulah yang sedang Boruto lakukan saat ini. Terlebih ia sadar sosok yang ia rindukan berada jauh dari dirinya

Kini, ia pun menikmati siksaan rindu dengan menyenderkan kepala di jok penumpang—tentunya dengan mata terpejam. Hingga kampus tempat ia menimba ilmu pun tidak terasa sudah sangat dekat untuk dijajaki.

Boruto segera turun dengan langkah kaki sedikit pelan. Keadaan kampus sangat amat sepi mengingat sekarang hari Minggu. Namun, tidak sedikit juga mahasiswa/wi yang berjalan di pelataran kampus.

Panas terik dari sang surya menyapa kulit putih Boruto. Matanya pun sempat menyipit sebentar. Ia sadar langkahnya semakin lama semakin melambat. Hingga ada dorongan keras dari arah belakang yang menubruk lengan kanannya.

 **Bruuuk**

"Ah, _gomenasai_!" seru seseorang.

Keduanya sama-sama terjatuh. Namun, orang yang menubruk Boruto refleks langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aaa ... tak apa." Boruto bangkit berdiri sambil membersihkan celana jeans-nya dari sisa kotoran atau tanah yang kemungkinan menempel di sana.

"Bo-Boruto?" Seseorang itu menunjuk Boruto.

"Inojin?" Boruto terlihat terkejut.

Inojin—nama orang itu, terlihat tersenyum melihat Boruto. Senyumannya benar-benar manis hingga kedua matanya terlihat hampir menyipit. "Apa kabarmu, Boruto? Aku merasa sedikit aneh melihatmu hari Minggu berada di sini."

Semilir angin kembali menggoyang rambut Boruto. Ia membenahi sebentar kaus polo putih miliknya. "Aku ... baik. Hanya mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan," jawab Boruto dengan senyuman.

"Ayo kita pergi bersama!" ajak Inojin.

Boruto menganggu pertanda ia mengiyakan ajakan Inojin. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju perpustakaan. Keduanya tampak asyik saling mengobrol, meskipun Boruto lebih banyak diam seperti orang sakit sedangkan Inojin terus berceloteh bak burung berkicau. Hal ini terasa terbalik—mengingat Boruto dulu lebih cerewet dibandingkan Inojin.

Kini keduanya duduk saling berhadapan dengan buku materi yang berbeda. Wajar—teman sekelas saat SMA-nya itu mengambil jurusan seni di Universitas Tokyo. Dalam keheningan perpustakaan, tiba-tiba saja Inojin memanggil Boruto.

"Psssttt ... ne, Boruto ... aku baru tahu kalau kita satu kampus. Jadi kau ambil jurusan teknik industri ya?" Inojin berbicara lirih. "Aku pikir kau akan mengambil jurusan hukum sama seperti ayahmu," imbuhnya.

Boruto bersandar pada kursinya; melirik sekilas ke arah Inojin kemudian menutup buku bacaan yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Ada senyum pahit yang tercetak di wajah Boruto, "Tidak—tapi aku yakin jika itu Sarada ia pasti mau mengambil jurusan itu."

Laki-laki dengan marga Yamanaka itu seketika menatap Boruto dengan sedikit ambigu. Ia tersenyum miris ketika orang di depannya ini mengatakan sesuatu yang sedikit janggal.

Ya—janggal karena ia bertanya tentang Boruto bukan Sarada Uchiha teman sekelas mereka yang terkenal jenius. Namun, melihat senyum setengah hati Boruto membuat Inojin memilih diam dan melanjutkan aktivitas.

Lebih dari 2 jam mereka berada di perpustakaan. Sepertinya hal ini merupakan rekor baru bagi Uzumaki Boruto.

"Aku mau pulang duluan," Boruto berdiri dari kursinya dan membereskan isi tas.

Inojin sedikit kaget, tetapi ia mengerti jika waktu kunjungan perpustakaan pun memang sebentar lagi akan selesai. "Aku juga sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang bersama! Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan Shikadai."

Boruto menatap heran Inojin. Dahinya langsung berkerut tak beraturan—juga alisnya yang nyaris akan menyatu.

"Aku—"

"Ayo Boruto!"

Tidak ada aba-aba, dan Inojin berhasil mengajak Boruto tanpa menunggu jawaban iya. Boruto pun berhasil ia seret menuju lapangan basket sisi kiri kampus. Berharap menemukan Nara Shikadai, salah satu teman mereka yang lain.

 **Senin [Uchiha Sarada]**

Pagi itu—Sarada sedang berada di bangkunya. Menikmati suasana pagi di dalam kelas yang berisik. Meskipun ia membaca buku, tetapi telinganya tidaklah tuli akan suara di sekitar.

"Sarada!" suara seseorang dengan nada sedikit genit. "Hari Rabu nanti adalah hari pertemuan wali kelas dan wali murid bukan?" sambungnya.

Sarada membetulkan kacamatanya. Kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara—tepat di sebelah kanan tempat ia duduk. "Ya, aku ingat," jawabnya

Si penanya—Choucho menarik bangku di sebelahnya dan duduk di samping Sarada. Ia membuka bungkus keripik kentang dengan rasa favoritnya (kaldu ayam). Satu; dua; tiga keripik itu ia kunyah secara kasar—menimbulkan bunyi kriuk yang khas dan aroma kaldu ayam yang menggelitik.

Sarada tidak peduli dengan bunyi keripik tersebut. Ia lebih memilih setia membolak-balik buku bacaan yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi kegemarannya.

Namun, beberapa menit kemudian Sarada mengalihkan titik fokusnya. Bukan—bukan karena keripik Choucho, tetapi percakapan dua orang _gender_ yang berada di belakangnya.

"Namida- _chan_ , kenapa kau menangis?"

"Entahlah, Denki- _kun_ ... aku hanya merindukan seseorang."

"Seseorang? Siapa Namida- _chan_?"

Bukannya menjawab, orang yang dipanggil Namida itu justru semakin sesenggukan. "Aku ... hiks-rindu ayah dan-ibuku."

Denki membulatkan kedua pupil matanya. Ia bingung kenapa Namida—teman sekelasnya itu berucap demikian. "Bukankah kau tinggal serumah dengan mereka?" Denki masih penasaran.

"Ya, kami memang serumah ..., " jawab Namida sambil mengelap air mata yang sempat tumpah dari kedua matanya. "Tapi, kami terasa jauh—mungkin karena mereka sibuk bekerja."

Sejenak, suasana di sekitar Namida berubah menjadi dingin. Denki dan beberapa orang lainnya memberikan tatapan iba padanya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri—bagi mereka juga sama. Waktu bersama keluarga, nyaris tidak ada karena kesibukan mengejar duniawi.

Suara deheman Sarada membuyarkan lamunan mereka. Sarada berdiri dan berbalik ke arah Namida. Ia tersenyum pahit seolah baru saja mengunyah daun mengkudu mentah-mentah.

"Namida, apa pun keadaanmu sekarang ... menurutku itu jauh lebih baik dari orang lain bukan? Maksudku ...," Sarada menjeda sejenak. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ia tiba-tiba enggan untuk melanjutkan.

Rahang Sarada mengeras. Pikirannya berkecamuk sendiri. Kini, kedua tangannya mengepal dengan kuat. Ia ingin melanjutkan ucapannya barusan, tetapi tenggorokan Sarada terasa tercekat entah karena apa.

"Ah, sudahlah lupakan saja kata-kataku barusan," Sarada sedikit menunduk saat berucap demikian. Choucho yang menyadari ada ketidakberesan dengan Sarada, mulai berdiri dan menghampiri Sarada.

"Sarada, apa kau bisa temani aku sebentar?" ajak Choucho.

Sarada menoleh ke arah Chouco. Ada perasaan menghangat di dalam hatinya. Ia merasa terselamatkan hari ini. Maka dari itu, ia pun menganggukan kepala ke arah Choucho sebagai tanda ia mengiyakan ajakannya.

Mereka berdua pun pergi keluar kelas dan sedikit meninggalkan pertanyaan bagi yang lain. Begitu pula dengan Boruto yang sedari tadi diam-diam memperhatikan Sarada dari bangkunya.

 **Senin [Uzumaki Boruto]**

Seperti biasa—Boruto akan bangun pagi kemudian sarapan bersama keluarganya.

Seperti biasa—ia akan berbicara jika orang di sekitarnya memulai pembicaraan.

Seperti biasa—

"Boruto! Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, Nak!" sang ibu akan menegurnya di saat Boruto mulai hilang konsentrasi dan memilih melamun dibanding mengunyah.

" _Kaa_ - _san_ , aku sudah kenyang. Terima kasih untuk makanannya hari ini."

Semua orang memandang Boruto iba—mulai dari ayah, ibu juga adik perempuannya. Ini memang bukan kali pertama Boruto bertingkah seperti itu. Hanya saja hal ini terus berlanjut dan di antara mereka bertiga tidak ada yang pernah tahu kapan Boruto akan mengakhirinya.

Kini Boruto bergelut dengan tali sepatu. Pandangannya kosong, tetapi lurus ke arah lantai kayu. Kesepuluh jarinya masih mengutak-atik tali sepatu. Sejak 15 menit yang lalu tali itu sama sekali tidak mengahasilkan simpul.

"Boruto yang dulu hanya butuh waktu satu menit untuk mengikat tali sepatunya," kata sang ibu dari balik punggungnya.

"Aaa ...," Boruto menoleh sekilas. Ia hanya menampilkan senyuman masam dan mempercepat membenahi tali sepatu tersebut.

Hinata—sang ibu, mendadak meredupkan pandangannya. Ia sadar apa pun yang ia lakukan tidak akan bisa menghibur anak pertamanya itu. Hatinya sedih karena terkesan gagal sebagai seorang ibu.

Bunyi tap-tap sepatu ayah mulai terdengar mendekat. Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum pahit ke arah suaminya. Dengan lembut Naruto—suaminya mengelus pucuk mahkota Hinata.

"Hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat," ucapnya.

"Lagi?" Hinata menatap _shappire_ Naruto.

"Ya, kau tahu kan si Teme itu. Sudah setahun tapi ia masih keras kepala untuk menghukum pelakunya," Naruto memberi kode Hinata untuk membetulkan dasinya. "Boruto, kau pulang jam berapa hari ini?" tanya Naruto.

Boruto terdiam meskipun sebenarnya ia mendengar percakapan kedua orang tuanya. Hanya saja, ia enggan ikut campur. Terlebih lagi ia cukup membenci profesi sang ayah sebagai pengacara.

"Entah," ia mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku berangkat," imbuhnya sambil bangkit menyeret tas ransel hitam.

Naruto dan Hinata saling menatap sebentar kemudian berucap bersamaan, "Hati-hati Boruto!"

Boruto tidak menyahut—masih dalam keadaan memunggungi orang tuanya. Namun, lambaian tangan menjadi simbol bahwa ia mendengar doa dua orang yang ia cintai itu. Hingga pintu rumah mulai terlihat menutup, Naruto dan Hinata masih berdiri melihat punggung putra mereka.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang sudah menyapa Boruto. Kini ia melangkahkan kaki dari ruang kelas menuju kantin yang lokasinya cukup jauh. Semenjak masuk kuliah, Boruto sudah tidak minta dibuatkan bekal lagi oleh sang ibu.

"Boruto! Di sini ...," teriak seseorang.

Boruto melihat ke dalam isi ruangan kantin di mana keadaannya penuh dan sesak. Dan tidak ada pilihan lain baginya untuk menuju ke arah sumber suara yang kebetulan masih menyimpan bangku kosong.

"Inojin," ucapnya. Boruto melangkah dengan senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan. "Boleh aku duduk di sini," kata Boruto sambil menaruh nampan di meja.

"Kau sudah menaruh nampanmu di meja ini. Tentu saja kami terpaksa mengiyakannya," Inojin berkata sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula aku memanggilmu agar kau bisa duduk tenang menyantap makan siangmu," lanjutnya.

Niat Inojin ingin membuat sedikit humor di antara keduanya. Akan tetapi, ia gagal melakukannya. Boruto justru berekspresi hambar dan terlihat tidak senang.

"Sudah ... duduk saja Boruto. Inojin hanya becanda. Tentu saja kau boleh makan di sini. Dia sendiri yang mengundangmu barusan," suara itu milik Shikadai. Salah satu teman sekelasnya saat SMA. Sama dengan Inojin mereka dulu cukup akrab di kelas.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Boruto duduk di samping Inojin dan berhadapan dengan Shikadai. Ia menyantap nasi goreng _seafood_ tanpa permisi pada kawan-kawannya.

Atmosfir di sekitar mereka terasa sunyi. Hanya riuh mahasiswa/wi yang menjadi melodi di telinga masing-masing. Baik Inojin maupun Shikadai tidak ada yang memulai percakapan lebih dulu. Boruto sendiri terlihat menikmati makan siangnya.

Hingga beberapa mahasiswi di sebelah meja mereka mulai bergosip.

"Hei, kau tahu? Sumire dari jurusan seni itu katanya dia hamil."

"Benarkah? Di kelasku juga ramai berita itu."

"Sudah pasti kan itu anak Kagura."

"Ya, sudah pasti. Mereka kan sepasang kekasih."

Mereka terus berceloteh panjang-lebar. Membuat Boruto, Inojin dan Shikadai merasa risih mendengarnya. Hingga Inojin pun berteriak ke arah mereka.

"Oi, Sumire yang kalian maksud itu Kakei Sumire bukan?"

Mereka membalas dengan anggukan. Tentu saja Inojin dan lainnya tahu siapa itu Sumire. Karena Sumire termasuk teman sekelas mereka saat SMA.

Boruto tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia merasa malas mendengar celotehan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia berpikir ini bukanlah lelucon. Pun jika lelucon ini tidaklah lucu. Satu hal lagi ini bukan urusannya.

Inojin dan Shikadai memandang heran Boruto yang melangkahkan kaki pergi tanpa pamit. Meskipun Boruto diam, tetapi jelas terdengar hentakan kakinya yang dibuat kasar seolah dia marah. Mereka pun saling memandang sebelum mengabaikannya pergi.

Ia melangkah dengan berat dan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Beberapa sapaan pun ia acuhkan. Hari ini Boruto terlihat sedikit emosional. Matanya seolah menyulut api dan rahangnya mengeras.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang tengah duduk di anak tangga di mana ia akan melewati tangga itu. Sosok yang baru saja dibicarakan di kantin tiba-tiba Boruto temui di tempat ini.

Perempuan berambut ungu itu tersenyum ramah dan menyapa Boruto dengan suara lembutnya, "Boruto- _kun_!"

Boruto terdiam dan memilih untuk melewati perempuan yang menyapanya itu. Baru saja melewati beberapa anak tangga. Bunyi bruk menyapa gendang telinga Boruto. Refleks Boruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Sumi—"

Terlihat jelas di kedua mata _shappire_ nya, Sumire Kakei—gadis itu, pingsan dan kepalanya terbentur ubin. Ada jeritan trauma di hati Boruto hingga ia pun segera menolong mantan teman sekelasnya itu.

.

.

.

Selama dua jam Boruto menunggu. Ia duduk bersandar dan melipat kedua tangannya. Ekspresinya tidak lagi seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia lebih lembut sekarang.

Di sebelahnya ada Kagura—orang yang disebut kekasih Sumire. Orang itu terlihat sangat khawatir dan tidak bisa menghentikan gerakan kakinya yang menimbulkan decit antara sepatu dan ubin.

Boruto melirik sekilas. Bibirnya gatal untuk menanyakan perihal kehamilan Sumire. Namun, egonya memilih untuk menahannya untuk bergunjing.

"Kagura!" suara baritone itu menyapanya. Boruto terlalu hafal dengan pita suara ini dan ikut menoleh.

"Paman Sasuke ...," sapa Boruto. Keduanya saking menatap dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Boruto?" tanyanya ragu dan Boruto pun mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan pria itu.

Pria itu—Uchiha Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Boruto. Ia menghela napas sebentar dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kursi Kagura.

1

2

3

Boruto menganga melihat adegan barusan. Uchiha Sasuke menampar pipi kiri Kagura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan putriku? Apa benar kau menghamilinya?" intonasinya meninggi saat bertanya. Matanya yang tajam membuat siapapun lawan bicaranya tidak akan berkutik dengan tatapan mata ini.

"Putri? Ap-apa maksud, Paman?"

Detik itu—Boruto tidak mengerti drama apa yang tengah terjadi antara mereka—Sumire, Kagura juga Paman Sasuke.

Detik itu—Boruto menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Detik itu—Boruto merajut kenangan masa lalunya yang ia yakini berhubungan dengan hal ini.

Karena yang ia tahu nama putri Paman Sasuke adalah Uchiha Sarada—kekasihnya. Akan tetapi, Paman Sasuke di hadapannya ini, menyuguhkan sebuah drama apik tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun.

 **Selasa 1 [Uchiha Sarada]**

Pagi menyapa Uchiha Sarada dengan ramah. Begitu juga dengan matahari musim panas yang mengajak Sarada untuk segera bangun dan sarapan.

Mamanya yang cantik sedang sibuk membuat sarapan di dapur. Hari ini semua terlihat berbeda—membuat ia tersenyum saat melihat sang mama bersenandung kecil sambil membolak-balik nasi di dalam wajan.

"Mama hari ini cantik sekali," ucap Sarada.

Ia berjalan ke arah meja makan dan menarik salah satu kursinya. Bau masakan sang mama menguar di setiap sudut ruangan. Sarada selalu suka dengan masakan mamanya. Sederhana namun juga lezat.

Mamanya—Haruno Sakura, menyajikan sarapan dengan cekatan. Mungkin karena profesinya sebagai seorang _wedding_ _organizer_ —membuat dirinya menerapkannya di kehidupan sehari-hari

"Sarapannya sudah siap ...," ucap Sakura dengan senyuman merekah bak bunga di musim semi.

" _Ittadakimasu_ ...," Sarada langsung mengambil sendok dan menyantap dengan lahap sarapan buatan Sakura.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia merasa Sarada terlalu berlebihan sekali. "Hey, hey, Sarada- _chan_! Jangan tergesa-gesa begitu! nanti kau bisa tersedak ..."

Sarada tidak menggubris apa yang diucapkan Sakura. Ia terus dan terus melahapnya tanpa sisa. Bahkan ia memberi kode sang mama untuk menambah sarapannya.

"Sarada, ini hanya nasi goreng. Tapi kenapa kau lahap sekali." Sakura menggeleng sambil memberikan piring kedua Sarada.

"Euhmmm ... aku hanya ingin makan banyak. Liat, Ma! Tubuhku ini kurus sekali, kadang Boruto mengejekku karena ini," celoteh Sarada.

"Benarkah?" Sakura sedikit terkekeh.

"Euhm ... sebenarnya bukan karena hal itu." Sarada menunduk—membuat Sakura terheran-heran di dalam pikirannya. "Aku hanya rindu masakan Mama. Karena esok hari aku akan memakan masakan buatan orang lain," lanjutnya.

Kekehan Sakura terhenti dan berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut. Matanya berubah menjadi sendu. Hatinya seperti diobok-obok masa lalu. Sakura tidak suka apa yang dikatakan oleh Sarada pagi ini.

" _Gomen ne_ , Sarada! Tapi kau tahu kan ini yang terbaik. Aku yakin perasaan Mama dan Sarada- _chan_ masih saling terhubung." Sakura mencoba menghibur putrinya.

Sarada mendongak. Menatap kedua netra hijau teduh Sakura. Tampilan ekspresinya tidak bisa ditebak. Ada perasaan sedih, kecewa juga marah dalam satu situasi.

"Setelah sarapan, Mama akan segera mengantarmu ke sekolah."

"Tapi siapa yang akan menghadiri rapat pertemuan wali murid nanti?"

"Papamu ... karena sesuai jadwal besok—kau akan bersama Papamu, bukan?"

Sarada merotasi matanya bosan.

 **Selasa 1 [Uzumaki Boruto]**

Ini sarapan keluarga Uzumaki.

Suasananya ceria dan penuh tawa. Naruto akan menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu agar bisa membuat istrinya tertawa. Pun putrinya Himawari.

"Itu lucu sekali Naruto- _kun_ ...," Hinata masih terkekeh.

Namun, sayangnya suasana menyenangkan itu tidak menular kepada suasana hati Boruto saat ini. Ia memilih diam sambil mengunyah pelan kare daging buatan ibunya.

"Boruto, kau mau berangkat bersama dengan Ayah?" ajak sang ayah.

"Tidak ...," tolaknya.

Semuanya mendadak sunyi mendengar kalimat penolakan Boruto. Dan hal itu menjadi kekhawatiran tersendiri bagi Naruto dan Hinata.

"Aku ingin bertanya ...," ucap Boruto tiba-tiba. Ia mengeluarkan karbon dioksida dengan kasar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ada apa dengan keluarga Uchiha? Ayah berteman dengan Paman Sasuke kan?" tanya Boruto.

Dua orang beda kepala itu saling menatap. Ya, Naruto dan Hinata terbengong mendengar ucapan anak pertamanya itu.

"Jadi Sarada tidak memberitahumu ya? Sasuke dan Sakura sudah lama bercerai—dan Sasuke menikah lagi," jawab Naruto si kepala keluarga.

Boruto terkejut—sangat amat terkejut. Ada sesuatu yang berputar di kepalanya. Membuatnya merangkai setiap adegan demi adegan untuk menemukan jawabannya. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan ini saling terhubung.

"Ia hanya memberitahuku jika orang tuanya sudah lama bercerai," batinnya.

Boruto sedikit bingung. Namun, ia memutuskan investigasi sebagai langkah tepat untuk ia lakukan saat ini. Meskipun ia masih bingung siapa orang pertama yang harus ia tanyai.

 **Selasa 2 [Uchiha Sarada]**

Ada tiga kepala dengan warna mahkota yang berbeda sedang berkumpul bersama. Mereka sedang duduk di sebuah restoran tradisional Jepang, yang lokasinya ada di pinggir pusat kota. Dekorasi dalam resto tersebut kental akan pernak-pernik ornamen Jepang.

Ketiganya sedang mengorol ringan sambil duduk lesehan di atas tatami. Beberapa hidangan tersaji di atas meja dan sudah sudah tinggal setengah.

"Gaara- _kun_ , jangan ingatkan aku lagi hal itu! Hahaha ... itu benar-benar lucu sekali," si mahkota _pink_ —Sakura, tertawa sambil menyumpit daging asap di atas panggangan.

"Saat itu kau benar-benar lucu, Sakura ...," ucap si rambut merah yang dipanggil Gaara itu.

Dengan netra hitamnya—Sarada mengamati dua orang dewasa yang tengah bersenda gurau tersebut. Ia sedikit merasa jijik harus berada di dalam kondisi seperti ini. Karena di saat itulah Sarada merasa dirinya tersisih dan seolah tidak ada.

"Sudah lewat jam makan siang ...," Gaara melirik arloji di tangan kirinya.

"Oh, ya? Sasuke memang begitu kan? Suka sekali terlambat. Padahal dia bilang dia yang akan menghadiri acara pertemuan wali murid ini," kata Sakura malas.

Sakura menenggak habis _sake_ di tangan kanannya. Ia mengacuhkan Sarada yang terdiam sedari tadi.

"Hey, ini masih siang dan kau minum _sake_?"

"Kalau aku tidak meminum ini ... aku tidak bisa bertemu Sasuke."

Sarada menatap mamanya. Dari mata klorofilnya terpancar jelas bahwa ia rindu sekaligus menderita di dalam drama kehidupan ini.

"Kasian sekali ya aku ... mungkin di sini akulah yang terlihat seperti sampah. Berharap Sasuke dan aku bisa bersama kembali."

Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Mungkin beberapa detik lagi ia akan meledakkan bom air mata yang sudah mulai di ujung mata.

"Ternyata aku salah ... Sasuke punya harga diri tinggi untuk sekedar mengajak rujuk. Bahkan sekarang ia hidup bahagia dengan wanita lain ..."

Suasana di dalam ruangan 5x5 meter itu mendadak sunyi. Sarada sebenarnya tidak kuasa ingin ikut terjun di dalam bayangan melankolis mamanya. Namun, Sarada memilih menjadi tangguh karena ia tahu, jika ia lemah wanita dengan rambut pink itu akan ikut melemah.

Bunyi ponsel Sakura tiba-tiba berbunyi. Dalam tampilan layar **LCD** , tertera nama sang mantan suami di sana. Dengan sigap Sakura segera menggeser layar ke arah _icon_ telpon warna hijau.

"Halo ... ya, aku akan segera keluar. Iya, aku sudah memberitahu Sarada jika ia akan menginap di rumahmu hari ini. Baiklah ... sampai jumpa!"

Sambungan telepon terputus. Ada ekspresi lega dari wajah Sakura.

"Sarada, Papa ada di luar. Kau bisa menyusulnya sekarang," Sakura berucap sambil tersenyum getir. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia megelua pucuk rambut Sarada.

"Sakura, kau tidak mengantarnya?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak—lebih begini. Sarada lebih kuat dari aku," ucap Sakura sambil membantu membereskan barang Sarada.

Sarada masih diam. Ia masih dalam keadaan tidak mengerti dengan urusan orang dewasa di sekitarnya. Dan setelah keduanya saling berpamitan—Sarada pergi dengan perasaan kacau yang ingin segera muntah.

 **Selasa 2 [Uzumaki Boruto]**

Langkahnya cepat sekali pagi ini. Seolah ada yang mengejarnya atau ia sedang mengejar sesuatu. Entahlah, Boruto sedang bingung. Akan tetapi, ia masih ingin terus mencari jawabannya. Jawaban dari rentetan adegan yang mungkin ia lewati di masa lalu.

"Shikadai!" teriaknya.

Boruto melihat siluet seseorang yang hendak masuk ruangan kelas fakultas _psychology_. Dan itu adalah siluet Nara Shikadai.

"Boruto, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Shikadai hampir saja menyatukan kedua alisnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Boruto mencari dan ingin berbicara dengannya.

"Kapan?"

"Sekarang."

Boruto sungguh tidak sabaran. Membuat Shikadai menguap bosan beberapa detik setelah Boruto berucap demikian. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas ranselnya. Ada sebuah buku yang dia ambil dan ditunjukkan kepada Shikadai.

"Ap-apa ini?" lagi-lagi Shikadai bingung dengan kelakuan Boruto.

"Aku mohon bantu aku. Aku rasa kamu adalah temanku yang bisa kupercaya. Tolong baca buku ini—lihatlah tulisan 3 hari sebelum menuju hari Rabu," jelas Boruto panjang lebar. "Tolong analisa tulisan Sarada, aku ingin tahu tentang dia—semua," imbuhnya.

Shikadai terdiam sejenak. Ada perasaan iba dari hati Shikadai. Mata Boruto yang menyorot dirinya dengan tajam, seolah ia sedang merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi. Sebuah peristiwa di masa lalu tentunya.

"Tunggu ... aku butuh waktu untuk menganalisanya."

Boruto tahu, pilihan yang tepat jika ia meminta bantuan Shikadai.

"Terima kasih, Shikadai. Hanya kamu yang bisa kuandalkan. Karena kau pinta dalam ilmu graphology."

Detik itu ada sebuah senyuman tanpa paksaan yang ia pancarkan. Dalam hati ia meyakini, dengan analisa graphology Shikadai, sedikit demi sedikit ia akan mendapatkan ujungnya.

 **Rabu 1 [Uchiha Sarada]**

Tercium bau khas roti panggang di suatu sudut ruangan. Membangunkan Uchiha Sarada yang tadinya terlelap, di dalam kamar bernuansa merah miliknya. Dalam keadaan mata tertutup, ia dapat menebak jika papanya adalah koki di dapur hari ini.

Senyumannya terlihat ingin tumpah saat ia mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk di atas ranjang. Dalam perasaan senang ia bergumam, "Pasti ini masakan Papa".

Tiba-tiba hembusan angin musim panas menyapa wajah Sarada. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela yang ternyata terbuka kira-kira 10 cm. Seketika Sarada turun dari ranjang dan mendekati jendela itu.

Sarada membetulkan kerah piyama putih yang ia kenakan saat ini. Perasaannya sedikit ringan seperti kapas ketika ia melirik ke arah kalender yang ia lewati.

"Hari ini—Rabu," gumamnya (lagi).

Sampailah Sarada di depan jendela yang terbuka itu. Dilihatnya ada salah satu bagian kunci yang rusak karena dimakan karat. Mungkin ini adalah penyebab kenapa pintunya terbuka barusan.

" _Anata_ , aku dan Sumire- _chan_ pergi dulu ...," suara seseorang yang terdengar lembut di telinga.

Sarada refleks menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya dari lantai dua, papanya bersama satu wanita seusianya dan satu lagi gadis yang seusia Sarada.

"Hati-hati ...," suara papanya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah mobil yang melenggang menjauh.

Senyum Sarada tak lagi tumpah seperti tadi. Sekarang senyumannya berubah getir dan pahit ketika menyaksikan adegan drama keluarga barusan.

"Papa ... setidaknya hari ini aku masih sempat sarapan denganmu. Meski hanya berdua ...," mata oniks itu terpejam. Namun, rembesan air asin turun perlahan dari sana.

Hari ini paginya terasa melankolis sekali. Membuyarkan liburan musim panas yang indah bersama orang-orang yang ia cintai.

Bunyi ketukan pintu membuat Sarada mengusap air matanya cepat. Terdengar perintah sang papa agar Sarada segera turun dan sarapan.

.

.

.

Dua orang dengan rambut dan mata yang sama itu saling berhadapan. Sarada mengunyah roti panggang dengan senyum yang jarang ia tampilkan.

"Kau sepertinya sedang senang ya?" tanya Sasuke—papanya.

"Eum ...," Sarada menganggukkan kepala sambil terus mengunyah roti buatan papa.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang kemarin. Pekerjaan Papa menumpuk—lagipula akan terasa aneh jika aku menghadiri rapat wali murid di mana kau dan Sumire satu sekolah."

Sarada menghentikan aktivitas mengunyahnya. Terdiam sejenak seolah sedang merajut kata-kata untuk membalasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Papa. Aku mengerti."

Ia tersenyum sangat indah hingga menampilkan deretan putih bersihnya di hadapan Sasuke. Bukannya membalas, Sasuke justru merasa ada yang aneh denga Sarada-nya hari ini.

 **Rabu 1 [Uzumaki Boruto]**

Hembusan angin musim panas hari ini terasa sejuk sekali. Rambut pirang milik Boruto bergerak sangat indah seolah mengikuti alunan musik.

Ia berdiri; menenggak habis air mineral kemasan hingga tidak ada sisa sedikitpun. Kaus putih dengan coretan kanji 'ai' di bagian depan tampak basah oleh keringat.

Matahari sedang menguji Boruto. Ia terus menghakimi Boruto hingga dahinya bercucuran keringat. Boruto pun mengusap dengan punggung tangannya.

"Harusnya aku memakai topi hari ini," batinnya.

Karena lelah selama 15 menit ia berdiri—sekarang ia berjongkok, sebelum ia lempar bekas kemasan air mineral tadi. Ia melirik ke arah arloji di tangan kiri, kemudian mengambil ponsel di dalam saku jeansnya.

Ibu jari itu bergerak mencari sesuatu di dalam tubuh telanjang si ponsel. Mengetikkan sebuah nama dan menyentuh _icon_ memanggil.

Lama; terputus; ulangi

Hingga ketiga kalinya sambungan itu terhubung ...

"Shikadai ... halo!"

"Ya, Boruto ..."

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah ..."

"Boruto, kita bertemu di taman dekat sekolah kita dulu. Ada yang ingin kami sampaikan."

"Kami?"

Sambungan itu terputus. Boruto mengumpat kesal karena baterai ponselnya tidak berguna di saat seperti ini. Ia tersadar akan kalimat yang diucapkan Boruto sebelum sambungan terputus.

Boruto harus menemui 'kami' di taman dekat sekolahnya dulu. Itu tandanya Boruto pergi ke sekolah SMA yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari tempat ia berada sekarang.

Sebelum berdiri dan pergi, Boruto menatap ke arah jendela kaca sebuah rumah. Ia tersenyum masam kita melihat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan surai merah jambu—duduk melamun dengan mata sembab dan wajahnya yang pucat.

 **Rabu 2 [Uchiha Sarada]**

Di atap sekolah Sarada tertidur. Memimpikan sebuah kehidupan yang indah dan bahagia di suatu tempat. Ia terlihat menikmatinya. Tidak mempedulikan kicauan burung dan serangga yang sedang melakukan paduan suara.

Bunyi langkah kaki menghampirinya membuat ia terbangun. Sarada yang duduk bersandar dapat melihat bayangan seseorang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suaranya—Sarada hafal. Sarada akan hafal setiap detiknya. Suara ini hanya milik seseorang di hatinya; miliknya; kekasihnya—Uzumaki Boruto.

" _Ne_ , Boruto ... aku sedang tidak membawa bekal."

"Ck ... Boruto- _kun_ bukan Boruto- _dattebasa_."

Boruto langsung berjongkok; menatap lekat-lekat wajah cantik dibalik kacamata Sarada. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berekspresi seolah ia sedang marah.

"Fufufu ... bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu Boruto- _koi_ ; Boruto- _chan_ ; atau apa ya ...?"

Sarada berekspresi seolah dirinya sedang berpikir.

"Kalau aku memanggilmu Boruto tampan apa kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

Boruto mengernyit. Ia tidak lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kini fokus Boruto mengarah ke mata Sarada yang hitam pekat dan mengkilat. Keduanya mendadak _blushing_.

Namun, Boruto perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa centi saja. Sarada pun memejamkan mata. Ada sesuatu yang dingin mengenai dahinya. Itu adalah dahi Boruto lengkap dengan peluh efek dari panasnya hari ini.

Mereka terkekeh dan mata Sarada terbuka. Masih dengan kening yang saling menempel. Sarada berucap sesuatu.

"Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" pintanya lirih sambil menunduk.

Boruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sarada. Ia melebarkan telinganya untuk mendengar ucapan Sarada yang seperti angin itu.

"Apa?"

"Maukah kau memaafkan ku?"

" ... "

"Maaf ... aku ...," ada jeda di sana. Boruto merasa curiga. "Aku lapar, tolong belikan aku makanan ya!" lanjutnya.

Kecurigaan Boruto luntur. Ia pun tersenyum hangat dan menganggukkan kepala. Saat itu Boruto juga mendapat balasan senyuman dari Sarada. Senyuman yang Boruto rasa lain dari biasanya. Hangatnya melebihi matahari musim panas dan membuat damai alam semesta.

Boruto bangkit dari posisi nyamannya. Ia merasa bersyukur bisa bertemu dan merajut kasih dengan Sarada. Bersama dengan Sarada ia selalu bisa membagi semua. Walaupun terkadang ia tidak pantas untuknya—karena dilihat dari sisi manapun, Sarada adalah Uchiha Sarada yang cerdas dan elegant. Ia sempurna.

Ya, Uchiha Sarada terlalu sempurna baginya.

 **Rabu 2 [Uzumaki Boruto]**

Ia berlari sekencangnya mencoba unggul dari sang angin. Ini sudah siang dan ia ada urusan lain sebelum berjumpa dengan sore. Namun, janjinya untuk bertemu dengan Shikadai cukup membuat ia tidak sadar dengan urusannya yang lain.

Kini gerbang utama sekolah sudah terlihat jelas. Boruto tinggal berbelok ke kanan menuju taman kecil di dekat mantan sekolahnya itu.

"Hosh ... hosh ..."

Ia menjilat lalu menggit bibirnya sendiri. Boruto memilih istirahat sejenak guna mengatur pernapasannya. Ada sesosok seseorang yang ia kenal berdiri di pinggir tepi danau taman.

"Itu Shikadai," batinnya.

Karena sudah kelelahan, Boruto berjalan pelan menuju sosok tersebut. Sosok itu—Shikadai langsung tersadar dan menoleh.

"Boruto!"

Kini mata _shappire_ Boruto bukan hanya melihat Shikadai. Akan tetapi, teman-temannya yang lain juga tengah berada di sana. Tepatnya mantan teman sekelasnya.

"Katakan padaku tentang semuanya Shikadai. Tentang tulisan Sarada juga alasan kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?" Boruto bertanya dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Ini akan panjang ceritanya. Jadi duduklah!" perintah Shikadai.

Boruto duduk. Ia patuh dengan Shikadai sekarang.

"Jadi ..."

"Boruto, dengar! Aku sudah menganalisa tulisan tangan Sarada. Aku tahu ... kau pasti mencurigai sesuatu bukan?"

"Shikadai bisa kau percepat."

Tatapan mata Boruto membuat Shikadai tersentuh. Shikadai tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Boruto. Jika mengenai Sarada, Boruto pasti menampilkan kasih sayang di dalam matanya.

"Boruto, baca ini," Shikadai menjulurkan sebuah buku yang sebelumnya ia dapat dari Boruto sendiri. "Agar lebih mudah dipahami aku mencoretnya di sana. Maaf aku sedikit mengotorinya," imbuhnya. Kemudian Shikadai duduk di samping Boruto. Sedangkan yang lain berdiri menatap iba Boruto.

"Aku ...," dengan tangan gemetaran Boruto mulai membuka buku tersebut.

 _1) Margin_

 _*Lebar di kanan: penulis merasa tidak yakin dengan masa depannya._

 _2) Spasi_

 _*Lebar antar kata: penulis ragu-ragu dengan apa yang ia tulis._

 _3) Baseline_

 _*Huruf di ujung kata atau kalimat menurun jatuh (pada pinggir sebelah kanan): penulis sedang mengalami keputus asaan; kehilangan pegangan._

 _4) Ukuran Tulisan_

 _*Kecil: penulis bersifat introvert_

 _5) Tekanan Tulisan_

 _*Tekanan super berat: penulis menderita frustrasi._

 _**Hampir semua tulisan Sarada seperti ini dari bulan ke bulan, tekanannya semakin berat._

 _6) Zona Penulisan_

 _*Dominan atas: penulis suka kegiatan berpikir; merancang ide._

 _7) Kemiringan Tulisan_

 _*Miring ke kiri: Penulis cenderung menutupi sifat aslinya._

Boruto diam. Bola matanya bergulir dari kanan ke kiri guna mengamati satu persatu tulisan tangan Sarada. Dengan cermat ia juga membandingkannya dengan analisa Shikadai. Ini memang hanya sebuah analisa—juga hipotesa.

Sudah sejak lama Boruto sungguh ingin meminta tolong seseorang melakukan hal ini. Karena hanya ini cara untuk mengetahui perasaan Sarada. Berdasarkan _feeling_ yang hinggap di hatinya.

Detik itu—mata Boruto memanas. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menghujani wajahnya dengan air asin yang deras. Menyisakan sesak di dada, yang sebentar lagi akan ikut membludak.

 **Rabu 3 [Uchiha Sarada]**

Ada ratusan kupu-kupu hinggap dan tinggal di hatinya. Di saat ia memikirkan kekasihnya ratusan kupu-kupu itu berkembang menjadi ribuan.

Peluhnya bercucuran sedikit demi sedikit. Entah kenapa ia malas mengusapnya. Kini ia fokus pada tujuannya. Mengabaikan efek yang akan ia tinggalkan setelah tujuannya terlaksana. Meskipun seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, ia akan menghalaunya dengan imajinasi indah di surga.

Berdiri—Sarada berdiri di ujung tangga dan dengan gugup melirik ke arah bawah. Ia yakin dengan aksinya sebentar lagi. Namun, ada perasaan sedih saat ia kembali mengingat terakhir kali ia merasa bahagia.

Matanya terpejam untuk beberapa detik. Hati Sarada berulang kali memerintah sang otak untuk mendukung aksinya. Ya, mendukung aksi Sarada untuk terjun dari anak tangga yang panjangnya lebih dari 5 meter.

"Maaf ...," sebuah kata yang ia ucapkan sebelum Sarada menjatuhkan diri ke bawah.

Pikirannya sudah tidak terkontrol lagi. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri depresi yang diam-diam ia alami.

"Sudah saatnya ... Mama, Papa—Boruto ... aku pergi."

Inilah akhir dari Sarada. Memilih meninggalkan warna-warni dunia demi menghilangkan penat di jiwanya. Bukan—bukan karena ia buruk rupa, bodoh atau tidak punya teman. Ia memilih jalan ini karena sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi keacuhan orang tuanya.

Ya—Uchiha Sarada hanyalah korban atas tindakan buruk kedua orang tuanya. Menjadi korban atas ego yang selalu dibanggakan orang tuannya. Dia korban perceraian kedua orang tuanya Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

.

.

Detik saat Boruto kembali dari kantin, ia tidak sabar untuk menyuapi sang kekasih dengan roti melon kesukaannya. Dalam pikiran Boruto, ia membayangkan yang indah-indah dengan Sarada.

Ia berjanji tentang liburan musim panas tahun ini. Ia akan mengajak Sarada-nya ke sebuah taman hiburan bersama yang lain. Ya—Uzumaki Boruto ingin mengajak kencan putri tunggal keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

Namun, senyuman yang tadi merekah seperti musim semi berubah menjadi mendung di musim panas. Masih dengan memegang roti melon dan susu kotak, Boruto melihat tubuh Sarada terbujur kaku dan berlumuran darah di bawah anak tangga.

Ia terdiam tidak percaya, dan menyangkal semua ini hanya mimpi. Akan tetapi, inilah kenyataannya. Di hari Rabu musim panas ini—Boruto kehilangan kekasihnya.

Dalam suasana duka dan penuh kerinduan, Boruto memutuskan pindah sekolah seminggu setelah kejadian bunuh diri Sarada. Daripada tetap berada di TKP dan menyulut luka—Boruto memilih mengobatinya dengan menjadi Boruto yang lain di tempat yang jauh.

 **Rabu 3 [Uzumaki Boruto]**

Boruto masih terdiam dengan memegang sebuah buku. Pikirannya masih campur aduk tak karuan. Rasa sesak tidak juga hilang dari dadanya setelah selesai membaca analisa Shikadai.

"Selama ini ... semua orang berpikiran jika Sarada tidak sengaja jatuh dari anak tangga. Itu murni kecelakaan, tapi sekarang aku mulai berpikiran jika ia sebenarnya bunuh diri" ucap Shikadai tiba-tiba.

"Buku ini adalah buku di mana aku saling bertukar cerita di setiap minggunya ...," Boruto meracau. "Namun, di hari-hari terakhir sebelum hari Rabu ... aku mengabaikan buku itu. Seandainya saja saat itu, aku lebih peka dan tidak mengabaikannya ... mungkin ia akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bunuh diri."

Benar saja—ada hujan kecil di wajah Boruto. Sekarang ia tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya sebagai lelaki cengeng.

"Kenapa aku sampai tidak tahu jika ia dan Sumire adalah saudara tiri. Kenapa aku begitu egois?" Ia mengusap air matanya. "Aku selalu membagi kesulitanku padanya ... tapi tidak dengan dia."

Di taman itu ada Shikadai, Inojin juga seorang gadis berfisik tambun—Choucho. Mereka bertiga iba dengan Boruto yang selama ini menghilang karena menderita. Terlebih ia baru menyadari jika Sarada-nya mati karena bunuh diri.

"Boruto ... maaf sebenarnya seminggu setelah kematiannya. Ada sebuah sobekan buku itu di dalam loker miliknya. Ada tiga lembar. Untukmu juga Mama dan Papa Sarada. Aku rasa sudah saatnya kuberikan padamu," Choucho berkata lembut sambil menyodorkan kertas putih polos dengan tulisan khas milik Sarada.

"Maaf Boruto ... karena surat itu baru kami sampaikan kepadamu," Inojin menunduk.

"Tegarlah. Orang bilang cinta itu merelakan. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain rela dan ikhlas," Shikadai menambahi.

Boruto terdiam (lagi). Membisu sekaligus terbius dengan suasana di taman. Fokus matanya berpindah pada sebuah keluarga kecil yang sedang bermain di taman dengan kompak.

"Jadi benar ya dia bunuh diri? Dan sepertinya hanya aku yang tahu ...," Boruto tersenyum pahit. "Ia hanya butuh kasih sayang ... terutama orang tuanya. Aku benci ini ..."

Ia bangkit dari bangku nyamannya. Melirik arloji di tangan dan melenggang pergi tanpa pamit. Sekali lagi teman-temannya terbengong. Namun, mereka membiarkan Boruto pergi begitu saja tanpa perasaan segan.

Langkah Boruto terhenti dan ia menoeh ke belakang, "Terima kasih ... aku butuh waktu sendiri."

Shikadai dan lainnya mengangguk. Mereka paham dengan keadaan Boruto. Siapa yang ingin terlibat adu perasaan seperti ini. Ditinggal pergi seorang kekasih beserta rentetan misteri kematiannya. Di sini Boruto punya hak untuk sendiri.

 **Rabu 4 [Uzumaki Boruto]**

Langkah kakinya menyuruhnya berhenti di suatu tempat. Mengajaknya untuk berkunjung di suatu tempat yang sudah lama tidak ia sapa.

Ada banyak batu nisan berjejer rapi di sana. Dan tepat di sebuah makam favoritnya tengah berdiri dua sosok suami-istri yang sedang merapal doa. Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Sakura. Orang tua biologis dari Uchiha Sarada.

"Paman ... Bibi ...," sapanya dan yang disapa langsung menoleh menghentikan aktifitas sakral mereka.

"Boruto- _kun_ ," suara ringan sesosok ibu terdengar lembut. Boruto tersenyum di harapan mantan calon mertuanya itu.

"Kenapa anda di sini? Apa kalian semua tidak malu?" Boruto mulai kacau.

" ... " keduanya diam dengan mata sembab menatap Boruto yang tiba-tiba berbicara dengan nada yang membentak.

"Hey, Paman! Apa kau tidak sadar kau mengabaikan putrimu. Memilih memperhatikan putri tirimu dibanding putri kandungmu, hah?" Boruto semakin tidak terkontrol.

"Apa maksudmu, Boruto?" Sasuke mulai tersulut emosinya.

"Kalian pasti jauh lebih tahu tentang ini. Sarada—ia mati karena bunuh diri. Bukan murni karena kecelakaan ... dia sengaja memilih hari untuk mati." Boruto berteriak dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan amarah yang tumpah.

Sakura pun terisak. Ia teringat akan wajah ayu putrinya yang selalu memuji masakan yang ia buat. Sarada selalu ada di sisinya ketika ia rapuh pasca perceraiannya waktu itu.

Boruto terus meracau meskipun ada ekspresi tidak suka dari Sasuke. "Istri keduamu mati dan kau terus mencari pelakunya tanpa henti. Tapi kenapa kau diam saja saat ada yang janggal dengan kematian putrimu, hah?" Matanya berkaca-kaca; ada genangan yang sebentar lagi akan mengalir. Namun, ia mengabaikan aliran yang turun sangat pelan itu. Karena ia memilih untuk menghakimi dua orang beda gender di depannya.

"Aku membacanya ... hiks ... lembaran kertas yang ia tulis untukku. Saradaku mati ... hiks ... bunuh diri ...," ucap Sakura sambil terisak.

Ini salahnya—salah mereka berdua. Dalam pertengkaran tempo lalu, mereka terlalu mementingkan harga diri masing-masing hingga keduanya selalu cekcok. Langsung memutuskan perpisahan tanpa berpikir panjang mengenai kondisi psikis anak.

"Di dalam surat itu tertulis ... ia ingin aku dan Sakura bisa rujuk kembali, dan mau menyayangi Sumire layaknya putri sendiri," tutur Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah Sakura.

Sakura masih menangis. Kedua tangan kurusnya membungkus wajah pucat Sakura agar bendungan air matanya tidak banjir keluar. Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat. Ia memejamkan mata dan menyesap habis aroma sampo Sakura.

"Kami pun memutuskan rujuk kembali." Mata yang terlihat menderita itu menatap shappire Boruto.

"Tapi kalian tahu, semua itu tidak akan membuat Sarada kembali ataupun memaafkan kalian. Bahkan itu tidak bisa mengganti kebahagiaan Sarada." Pandangan matanya dialihkan ke sebuah bukit kecil di mana bukit itu letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolah.

Ya—letak makam; sekolah, taman juga bukit kecil memang masih berdekatan. Boruto menyaksikan sebuah fenomena alam yang indah di atas langit-langit bukit. Ini sudah sore. Matahari mulai menyisih. Cakrawala senja menyapa sebentar untuk memamerkan kuasanya.

Dalam keadaan masih kacau, Boruto melangkah menjauhi Sasuke juga Sakura. Ia melangkah menuju bukit kecil itu. Terus berjalan tanpa perhatian dengan sekitar.

Ia mengatur napasnya. Mendongak kemudian melirik arah saku celana. Kertas yang diberikan Chouco ia buka dan dengan khidmat ia baca. Terpaparlah rangkaian kata yang ditulis dengan penuh penekanan oleh Sarada.

"Kau frustrasi ya saat menulis ini ... kau menekannya dengan sangat kuat, Sayang."

Boruto memulai kegiatan masokisnya.

 _Untuk Boruto_

 _Maaf aku pergi, tapi aku tidak benar-benar pergi jauh. Aku berubah menjadi langit. Saat itu Tuhan ingin aku menjadi apa setelah mati—aku menjawab._

 _Aku ingin menjadi senja. Itu fenomena alam favoritku._

 _Apa kau ingat dengan kutipan Kondrad Adenauer?_

 _"Kita semua hidup di bawah langit yang sama, tetapi tidak semua dari kita memiliki horizon yang sama"_

 _Percayalah Boruto, di mana pun kau berada—aku akan melihatmu. Tersenyum saat senja membentang di atas kepalamu._

 _Jadi,_

 _jangan menyusul kepergianku. Karena kau hanya akan melihat langit malam; gelap dan dingin. Tetaplah hidup untuk melihatku tersenyum. Berjanjilah!_

 _Sarada U._

Napasnya sesak; suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Isakan itu berhasil lolos dan berubah menjadi auman. Tenggorokannya sudah mengizinkan Boruto untuk berteriak.

"Sarada ..." Sampai tenggorokannya kering ia akan terus berteriak.

"Jika aku tahu saat itu kau berbohong—aku tidak akan melepasmu." Hari Rabu yang menyedihkan bagi Boruto. Detik itu Sarada melihat ada hujan kecil di wajah Boruto.

NOTE:

FYI: GRAPHOLOGY adalah ilmu yang mempelajari tulisan tangan.

A/n:

1) Aku tahu ini fic aneh dan absurd. Entahlah aku sendiri bingung dengan penulisan aku di fic ini. Ada rasa gak percaya diri saat menulis ini. Aku pun juga makin ke sini kayak ngerasa kena syndrom WB. Tujuan aku juga ikut challenge supaya ada gairah menulis juga bisa kembangin tulisan aku.

2) Fic ditulis untuk ikut serta dalam challenge di wattpad

3) Saya gak tahu pesan saya tersampaikan tidak oleh pembaca. Sebenarnya ini fic terinspirasi dengan fic 'To: Sakura' di FFn. Tapi hanya tema yang sama. Karena saya mengolahnya menjadi alur yang berbeda.

4) Inti/pesan moral di sini adalah tentang perceraian; korban dari broken home; orang tua dan egonya.

5) Selamat menikmati :")


End file.
